


Five Times Greg Topped and One Time He Didn't

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Adultery, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, but not that explicit, i don't know what the hell to tag this, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg never quite knows where this relationship is going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Greg Topped and One Time He Didn't

(1)

After weeks of dancing around the issue, things came to a head between Mycroft and Greg after a heated argument in the official’s office. "I am not your brother's babysitter!"

"He is working for you. I'm simply asking you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays clean." Mycroft leaned back in his chair.

"Not. My. Division." Greg put both hands on the desk and leaned forward.

Mycroft sat up, face inches from Greg. "And what _is_ under your purview?"

Before he could change his mind, Greg grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, crushing Mycroft's lips against his own. The man moaned softly, parting his lips for the inspector.

Greg pulled back after a moment, removing his suit coat. "So that's why you called me here." He came around the desk and bent Mycroft over it. "I know your type. So used to power and control you want to give it up to someone."

Mycroft let him position him as he wanted.  "I trust you, Gregory."

"With yourself and more importantly to you, with your brother." Greg freed his belt. I am going to take you and then we talk about what happens next."

"We go on as if nothing happened. No one needs to know."

"Deal."

(2)

Two weeks later, Greg was surprised to be summoned to an ordinary looking row house for dinner. Things were rocky with the wife again and Greg sincerely hoped the evening would include strong alcohol and shagging Mycroft Holmes into a mattress.

Dinner was fine steak and good wine. They talked a bit about Sherlock’s more recent activities with the yard. Afterward they retired to a library stuffed with old books and leather chairs in front of a fireplace. It was all a bit too civilized.

Greg didn't know how long this thing would last between himself and Mycroft, but he was going to enjoy the ride. Tonight that meant Mycroft Holmes on his knees, sucking him off in front of the fireplace, cum staining the expensive rug.

(3)

For the first year or so things continued just that way. Once every couple weeks or month they'd meet up, he would give a report on Sherlock and they would shag.

Then Greg's wife wanted to try and work things out. Greg gave it his best go, but four months later he got a text from Mycroft. He went to the restaurant and saw his wife laughing over dinner with a man he didn't know. Greg turned on his heel and slipped out without them seeing.

Mycroft’s car waited outside. He got in and found the back seat empty save for a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured himself a drink, half wishing for something stronger.

"Where too, sir?"

Greg was surprised by the question. What game was Mycroft playing? He flexed his hand, remembering the way the man felt underneath him. Was this all a ploy for Greg's attention? Then again, he probably had more evidence than this. Greg had suspected his wife the last two months, but he was trying to believe her. Christ, he'd have to get tested again.

He sipped his wine, making the driver wait, make Mycroft wait. "Take me to him."

Before long he was in front of the row house. Before this latest attempt at reconciliation, he'd started mentally calling it his love nest. At least with Mycroft he was pretty sure where he stood. Carrying the bottle of wine he let himself in the front door. No sign of servants and briefly wondered where he would find the man. Nodding his head he went down the corridor and opened the door to the office.

Mycroft was sitting at his desk, doing some work at the computer. Greg imagined sitting across from him doing reports. How _domestic._ That wasn't their kind of relationship. He strode over and set the half-empty bottle on the desk between them. Mycroft hit a button and the screen went dark, looking up at Greg.

"You knew." said Greg.

"Yes." Mycroft didn't flinch from his gaze. Greg moved the bottle to the side, grabbed him by the tie and half pulled him over. The man 'a eyes went dark with lust, tongue darting out to wet suddenly parched lips.

Greg quickly moved around the desk and opened a drawer as he kept Mycroft in place, taking out a condom and lube. "Is that why you told me?"

"Not entirely, you deserve..."

"A man like you?" Greg's voice was bitter. "We're not a couple Mycroft, just an occasional shag. You don't want anything more than that, and neither do I."

He took him over the desk like their first time, trying not to think too much as he did.

(4)

Eight months later John Watson crashed into the uneasy peace between Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft. Not that John knew anything about it. Greg could see the relief in Mycroft that first night, watching John and Sherlock walk away. Greg felt a pang, wondering if Mycroft would even be wanting him around as much now.

He should have gone back to the office and done paperwork, or home. Instead he stopped at one of his usual pubs and ordered a pint.

He wasn't terribly surprised when Mycroft took the stool next to him a few minutes later, looking completely out of place with his suit and umbrella. Greg gave him a look and ordered him a pint. “Do you drink pints?”

“I have, on occasion,” Mycroft somehow managed to sip it daintily.

Greg rolled his eyes. “So, John Watson.”

“He could be the making of my brother, or make him worse than ever.”

“But you trust him.” Greg looked at his glass.

“As much as I trust you, yes.”

Greg turned and looked at Mycroft with sharp eyes. “How much do you trust me?” A wicked idea was forming in his mind, and if they were caught, it could go badly.

Mycroft leaned forward. “What do you have in mind?”

“Come with me.” Greg paid for both their drinks, lead Mycroft out through a side door and a short way down an alley.

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. Greg grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall. “Don’t make a sound,” he threatened, fondling him through his trousers. Mycroft was already hard. Greg took the lube out of his trouser pocket and reached for his belt.

In a few moments he was slowly fucking the elder Holmes against the wall, one hand around his mouth to muffle his small cries.

(5)

Greg let himself into the row house. It was dark, but it was also very late. He had a key by now and he quietly climbed the stairs. There was a dim light under the bedroom door. Greg knew he was expected as he pushed it open.

Mycroft was sitting in bed with a book. He didn’t look up as Greg toed off his shoes. “Sherlock’s safe. So’s John.”

He set the book aside and visibly relaxed. “Won’t your wife wonder?”

“She moved out, again.” Greg set his clothes on a chair, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers. Mycroft folded the sheets back so he could climb into bed.

“Are you taking her back?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about her.” Greg leaned in to nibble on his lover’s neck, resting a hand on his chest. Mycroft sighed softly and angled his head to give him access.

“Thank you for taking care of Sherlock,” he said quietly.

“Don’t thank me, thank John Watson. Stop talking.” Greg held him close and made love to him. The truth was he didn’t want his wife, he wanted this man here in his arms.

(+1)

Greg was tired as unlocked the door. The last thing he wanted to do was come home to his empty flat. The now ex-wife had taken him for everything, and he’d hardly fought it. Mycroft had stayed busy throughout the divorce, leaving him to deal with it himself, though there was the trip to Baskerville.

He took off his coat and hung it up without turning on a light. Warm arms wrapped around his waist. Greg stiffened and relaxed. “Mycroft.”

“Yes.” Mycroft kissed his neck, unbuttoning his shirt carefully.

Greg turned in his arms and kissed him gently. “Will you make love to me?”

Mycroft kissed back and reached for Greg’s trousers. “It would be my honor. Let us break in that bed you’ve been avoiding.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Greg lay back and gave himself to Mycroft, wondering what their next chapter would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
